(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor wafer handing, and more particularly to an improved wafer container that provides increased protection of wafers stored therein.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The transport and storage of semiconductor wafers has presented more problems as the diameter of wafers has increased in size, and the circuitry has become more microminiaturized. A container for storing and transporting IC wafers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,508. While the disclosed container is a major improvement over other known containers, in certain situations, damage can still occur. The most vulnerable wafers were those that do not have a top surface passivation layer. Any movement of the wafers within the container could potentially damage the very fragile metallurgy pattern on the surface of the wafer.
Another container for semiconductor wafers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,079 to Lin et al, "Integrated Circuit Wafer And Retainer Element Combination". The described container includes a base member provided with spaced upright arcuate members, cover and a flexible retainer member that interacts with the arcuate members. This container provides a very large improvement over the existing prior art containers in providing protection for the wafers against shock and vibration. However, as the thicknesses of the wafers used by the industry become thinner, the need for additional protection becomes greater.